


Spell On Me

by collinmh (destihecker)



Series: Love Like Magic Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But here ya go, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hunter Dean, M/M, Please believe me, Retired Hunter Dean, Witch Castiel, i just really love witch!cas ok, i'll continue it i swear, ok so i actually wrote this in march, or a verse or something, so i think i'm going to make it a series, this is incredibly open-ended by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/collinmh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a witch, has been dating Dean Winchester for a few months now. Everything appears to be going smoothly, until a hunter comes to town and secrets begin to surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm just posting this now? like i wrote it four months ago as part of an ask meme on tumblr. anyway apparently nothing has changed because i still love witch!cas. sorry that there isn't much fluff in this. i do intend to turn it into a series, so there will be more cute shit in the future!!

It was the nicest day since the start of summer, and Castiel was busy closing all of the curtains in his home.

He’d been tempted to put a protection spell on his house, maybe just an enchantment for luck, before determining that using magic of any kind at a time like this would be a poor move.

Castiel had heard it from a friend. A reliable friend, although they’d refused to reveal their sources. A hunter was in town, doing who-knows-what. Said reliable friend hadn’t been able to provide any further details, which had left Castiel in a state of panic. He was harmless, and he knew that. A hunter, on the other hand, didn’t. To a hunter, he was just another witch. Just another kill, potentially. Another job.

Wishing desperately that he knew of a way to ward hunters specifically, Castiel took to locking his doors. He was certain it wouldn’t make much of a difference, if any at all, but it was comforting. Part of him knew leaving his house in this dark, closed-off state could make him look suspicious to a hunter’s eye, but he was too muddled to think entirely logically.

He spent most of his time healing injured animals and granting better luck to his friends, for god’s sake. He didn’t deserve this.

Just as Castiel was preparing to retreat to his room, there was a knock at the door. His heart stilled.

Slowly, Castiel crept toward his front door. He took a look out of the peephole and let out a shaky sigh: Dean. It was only Dean. Dean, his boyfriend of three months. Dean, the man who’d nearly just given him a heart attack by failing to at least text him.

He opened the door, praying he wasn’t doing so too cautiously. Apparently not, because Dean was flashing him a trademark smile in an instant.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said. “Sorry I didn’t give you any warning. I just got off work and I, uh, wanted to see you. So I decided to stop by. Hope you weren’t busy.”

Castiel huffed a sigh, although he couldn’t help but grin in return. “I’m… no, I’m not busy.” He paused, a thought running through his head. What if the hunter weeded him out, and Dean got caught in the crossfire? He couldn’t let that happen to Dean. Castiel quickly amended his statement, “I mean, now wouldn’t be the best time, though.”

Dean frowned. “Any reason? Not that I’m gonna push it, just making sure something isn’t wrong,” he said.

Castiel could feel a tug at his heart. Of course his boyfriend would worry. It was basically ingrained in his character. Castiel meant to shrug it off as nothing, to assure Dean that he’d explain later. Somehow, though, he couldn’t lie to Dean. It was like a spell, ironically enough. “Come in,” Castiel said, surprised by how much his tone had inadvertently darkened.

Dean’s frown only deepened, although he nodded.

Upon entering Castiel’s small kitchen, he gestured for Dean to take a seat. It was now or never. If their relationship was going to progress any further, he knew that he had to be honest. Of course, being honest could just as easily be the end of their relationship. It was an incredibly delicate gamble.

As Dean pulled out a chair and sat down, Castiel took a deep breath.

“So, what’s up?” Dean asked. He wasn’t frowning anymore, which was good. However, that didn’t necessarily mean it was going to stay that way.

Castiel shut his eyes for a moment and sighed. “I…” he said, trying to focus on Dean. For the first time, he could honestly say that that was a difficult task. “I’ve been keeping something from you. A very big part of my life. And now is probably an appropriate time to come clean, considering the… extraneous circumstances.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Circumstances? What circumstances? Cas, I–”

“Dean,” Castiel said, raising his voice more than he intended. Dean shifted in his seat. “I’m nervous because there may or may not be someone in town who may… have it out for me, so to speak.”

Okay, now Dean went from mildly on-edge to appearing visibly uncomfortable. Not a positive first step. “What? I’m not sure I’m following, sweetheart. Are you saying that you’re in some kind of danger? ‘Cause if you are, you’re gonna need to elaborate so that I can help. And don’t say I can’t help, because I’ll find a way.”

At that, Castiel nearly had to hold back a smile. He should have seen his boyfriend’s reaction coming. Before Dean even knew the circumstances, he was ready to pounce into action if it meant protecting someone he loved.

Castiel shook his head. “It may sound slightly… unbelievable at first. I just want you to understand; everything I’m about to tell you is entirely true, and that I would never lie to you. Also, before I begin, I should probably ensure you that I’m perfectly healthy and am not losing my mind,” he said. He couldn’t tell if he was speaking too quickly, but judging by Dean’s response, he had been perfectly clear.

“Cas, baby, you’re really starting to freak me out. But okay, I get the sense that you expect me to stay calm, so I’ll try. No guarantees, though.”

Letting out a strangled chuckle, Castiel nodded. “Okay. I’m going to be blunt. Please, though. Don’t interrupt. I need a bit of time to explain.”

Cas waited for Dean to nod, which he did.

“Okay, I… I’m just going to say it.” Castiel swallowed, opting to avert his eyes from his boyfriend. “I’m a witch. Not the neo-Pagan kind, I mean. I’m very traditional. White magic entirely, of course. I know that this may sound… crazy, but please believe me, what I do is very real. I understand you may not believe me, and that you may want proof, but now is not the best time–”

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!?”

Castiel’s gaze quickly swept back to the other man, who’d since jumped out his chair. Anger hadn’t exactly been the response he was anticipating.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Dean continued. “Damn it, Cas. Do you _know_ how risky that sort of shit is?” He was pacing. “Do you even know how many people are after witches for the sheer fact that they’re _witches_? I mean, it’s morally questionable, but it makes sense. There are a lot of witches out there who aren’t just practicing white magic, Cas. And sometimes it ain’t easy just to weed those ones out.”

Dean was still pacing, refusing to look at Castiel. Everything was just veering further and further from what Castiel had expected to happen. Still, after a moment of silence, he knew that it was his turn to speak. “Dean, although I don’t entirely agree with you, I also don’t understand why you’re speaking as if you have experience.”

Dean stopped moving, and shook his head. Finally, he turned to look at Castiel. “Why are you worried, Cas?” Dean asked, suddenly speaking noticeably quieter. “Who is in town, and why are you worried that you’re in danger?”

Castiel made every attempt to stand up straight, to appear confident. He wasn’t sure how well he succeeded, and he didn’t want to know. “It’s… I only heard this from a friend. It’s something called a hunter. They–”

“Are you kidding me? You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Dean paused to rub his temples. “Okay, so my boyfriend’s a witch, and there’s another hunter on the loose. Great. Just great.”

Castiel was about to offer his rebuttal, until he fully processed Dean’s words. He froze, the air in the room suddenly growing much colder. “Dean,” Castiel said, speaking slowly. “What do you mean by ‘another’ hunter?”

Dean sighed. “Listen, I’m retired, okay? Mostly. I just handle a haunting here or there, but otherwise, retired.”

Hands shaking, Castiel opened his mouth to speak. That attempt failed.

“Okay, so I get why you’re shocked,” Dean said. He took a few steps closer to the other man, taking Castiel’s clammy hands in his own. “But until that hunter is gone, I’m staying here, got it? I’ll call in sick from work, you should probably do the same. Better to risk your job than your life. Got it?”

Castiel shook his head, paused, then nodded.

Dean smiled, for what seemed like the first time in an eon. “Good.” He pressed a small kiss to Castiel’s lips. “Are you okay with takeout for dinner?”

Again, Castiel followed with a silent nod. Dean worried his lip between his teeth.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked, squeezing Castiel’s sweaty palms.

“Dean, I hope you realize that you have an insurmountable amount of explaining to do.”

Dean smirked. “As do you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://destihecker.tumblr.com)


End file.
